Exit of the Wings
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Hannah Andersen, A.K.A The Crimson Bolt, has had her wings cut off and her secrets revealed (to Superman). Will she recover? When will her wings grow back? Who cut them off in the first place? Get the answers to those questions and more in this story, the sequel to Emergence of the Wings.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ancient Fey History, [Teleport-Vials], Painkillers, and Rest

* * *

"And that's the history behind H's wound?"

Dick's eyes widen.

"I know it's not too nice and why would it be? But as I told you both, yes it is. Almost finished with these bandages. There. That should do it."

I never heard that history before.

[Mother-Nurse] hands Dick two vials.

One will get us to his place. The other will take us back here.

"Those vials are very special. They can be used as often as is necessary, which is good because Hannah will need to come back here daily so I can see how she's healing. Take these too."

She hands Dick painkillers.

"They'll adjust their strength when necessary." "Only one a day?" "Yes, now you both better get going. I have other patients that need my attention."

Dick crunches one of the vials under his foot, after he (ever so carefully) picks me up.

We instantly arrive at his house.

I've got a lot of healing to do so I need my rest.

Dick carefully places me on his couch.

"Sweet dreams H. Call me if you need anything, all right?"

I nod, then fall asleep.

I'm so tired...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Checkup and a (Shouting) Worrywart

* * *

Heads up: Mentions a pretty serious injury.

* * *

I wake up feeling disoriented. Then the pain hits me. I clench my teeth, biting back a scream. That really hurts. I blink back tears as I remember that I'm wingless now. I feel like I've been stripped of who I am. Guess I'll have to accept that feeling until my wings grow back. Dick hands me a painkiller and a glass of water.

"Thanks." "You're welcome." I gratefully take the painkiller. "How do you feel?" "Different." I put my hand to where my wings should be and touch [cloud-fabric]. Yeah, different's the right word. Even though it might be an understatement, I can't think of a better one.

I take a careful step. It still hurts but, thanks to the painkiller, not nearly as much as yesterday.

"You ready for your checkup?" I frown. "I think I'll take that as a Yes."

He crunches a vial under his foot and, seconds later, we arrive at [Mother-Nurse's] office.

"I wanted to do it."

[Mother-Nurse] chuckles. "Sorry, but I keyed them to work only for Dick. If you did it, you'd lose energy. It wouldn't be much, but given your state I can't let you lose any energy dealing with magic." I frown. "Let's see how your wound's healing." She carefully removes the bandages. "Well, it's healing slow but that's better than not at all. I wish I could tell you guys when to expect the pain waves but I'm afraid I don't know when they're going to hit. So be prepared because, as effective as they are, the painkillers can't do anything against them."

After [Mother-Nurse] re-bandages my wound, Dick crunches the other vial under his foot. We instantly arrive back at his house. Isn't magic great? I'm going to miss using it.

I'm going to miss flying more. I wistfully look out the window. I haven't been jealous of the birds since before my 10th birthday. Dick's more of a flier than me now. I wonder what he'd say if I told him that. I don't really think I should, so I stay silent as I watch the birds do what I now can't.

Dick smiles. "You'll be O.K. I know your wings will grow back." "Yeah, but it's going to take forever. And I'm nervous about the pain waves." "I can't say I blame you for that. But I'll do what I can to help you through them."

I can't help but smile. "Thanks." What would I do without Dick? "You're welcome." I check the clock. "Don't you have to go to work?" "I'm taking the day off..." "So you can take care of me? I'll be fine."

He's turning into a worrywart fast. It's not that I don't appreciate his concern. He's one of the few honest cops and Bludhaven needs that. It's not that I don't like it here but it's no Metropolis. He doesn't moonlight as Nightwing for nothing...

"H, you had your back cut open and your wings cut off! I was scared that I'd lose you! So if I need to take the day off to care of you, then you can't stop me from saying that's what I'm going to do!" I don't think I've ever heard Dick shout before.

"O-O.K." "I'm sorry for shouting at you." "I forgive you."

I understand why he had to though. I put my hand to where my wings should be (again) and, for a brief moment, I remember my shock and horror when I brought back shaking and bloody.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sometimes Boredom Has Consequences

* * *

As of today, it's been 10 days since my wings have been cut off.

I've just gotten back from my checkup.

Apparently, my wound is still healing really slowly.

Dick tells me that he has to go to work.

Shortly after I assure him that I'll be fine, he leaves telling me to call him if I need anything.

I'm sure that he knows I will.

I mean, who else would I call?

Feeling kind of bored, I grab my guitar.

I realize that I have no idea what to play.

So, instead, I trace the letters on my pick.

I'm starting to think that may be a nervous habit.

Yeah, it most likely is.

At least, I know what I want to play now though.

I start playing.

"There's no one in town I know You gave us somewhere to go I never said Thank You for that...*"

Man, I'm still bored.

Normally, I'd go flying when I felt bored.

Unfortunately, that's not an option anymore.

So, I'll take a walk to the park.

Surely I'll be able to find something to do there.

I mean, I could read a book.

(Dick does have some good ones.)

But I'm starting to go stir crazy.

I pull out my cell phone to text Dick.

Given my (thankfully temporary) condition, I don't want to give him any more reason to worry about me.

SingerH: Am headed to the park. Don't wait up for me.  
DickinBlue: Will do. Have fun.

I smile as I put my cell phone back in my pocket.

Then I head for the park.

As usual, the walk doesn't take very long.

Max must be busy because I don't see him.

I'm not here to do a concert anyway.

I walk around searching for something to do.

Is that a fairy ring?

I decide to get a closer look.

Cool, I haven't sen one of these in...6 years.

I didn't think there even was a fairy ring in Bludhaven.

I step inside.

Look at me, I'm a Fey in a ring.

That's kind of pun.

It's weird (well, not really) but being inside this...  
It feels like coming home.

That's a very calming feeling.

I have someone take a picture of me inside the fairy ring with the camera on my cell phone.

He did an excellent job.

Loving the way it came out, I thank him eagerly.

After he tells me that I'm welcome, he heads off.

I didn't even get his name.

I send the picture of me in the fairy ring to Dick.

He likes it too.

Being in it feels so comforting.

I don't really want to leave it, but I can always come back.

That's nice to know.

I step out and continue looking around the park.

At least, that's what I planned to do.

A wave of pain stops me in my tracks.

Concentrate!

I pull out my cell phone to text Dick (again).

SingerH: Second wave. Meet me in the ring A.S.A.P.

The text is sent.

Don't let me black out.

* * *

*Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me


	4. Chapter 3

Bonus Scene

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Another text from H.

It says: Second wave. Meet me in the ring A.S.A.P.

Well, that's not a hard code to break.

I excuse myself per S.O.P* and head to the Bludhaven Park.

There's the fairy ring...and there's H.

No one even noticed she's here?

Well, then again, there's no one to notice she's here.

That's where I come in.

I pull out the vial, carefully grab H, then crunch the vial under my foot.

I think I should have a talk with [Mother-Nurse].

"You know how much he meant to the [child]. With him gone, she clings to the comfort that you provide. As for making friends..."

She smiles.

"Not everyone can have as many friends as you. Fey tend to be a little withdrawn to begin with, mainly because of the secret they hide. But when they do form a friendship, it's one that lasts a lifetime. Bonds that they make never break, which is a key factor of the grief she carries from losing Lionel. She can't bring herself to accept the fact that he's gone. It would be like giving up on him...That's not something she can do. The pain from that wound...It will be raw all her life I'm afraid. But you..."

She smiles wider.

"You help her heal. I'm very grateful for that." "You're welcome [Mother-Nurse]." "You know Ancient Fey?" "A couple words. H taught me." "Really? I'm surprised. It's not an easy language to learn for...Her Father taught her...But you probably already knew that." "I did. So when is she going to regain consciousness?" "Any minute now."

* * *

Chapter 3

The Many Gifts of My [Mother-Nurse]

* * *

I wake up to find myself in [Mother-Nurse's] office.

"How long was I out?" "A few hours. How do you feel?" "Sore." "That makes sense."

I put my hand to where my wings should be and find [cloud-fabric].

My wound (obviously) must have been rebandaged.

I carefully take a step, not sure what to expect.

I clench my teeth to bite back a scream I'm sure is coming.

That pain is definitely not what I was hoping for.

If this is the aftermath of the second wave of pain, I don't even want to think about the fifth.

At least that will be the last one.

Dick looks concerned.

"Is she going to be all right?" "It's hard to say. Since she's so young, her body is having a harder time adjusting to this kind of pain."

I bite back a smart mouth retort.

That's just great.

**Not!**

I also hate them talking about me like I'm not there.

"Is there any way it would be easier for me to adjust to the pain?" "I'm afraid that the only thing for it is the painkillers. Believe me, if I had something that would help you adjust to the pain I would've given it to you." "Thanks anyway [Mother-Nurse]." "You're welcome [child]."

I decide to tell [Mother-Nurse] about everything that happened in the fairy ring.

"So you were a Fey in a ring?" "Bad pun Dick. I guess the magic there wasn't strong enough to prevent the pain wave from happening. Next time you go inside a fairy ring wear this."

[Mother-Nurse] hands me a silver heart-shaped locket.

"In fact, it couldn't hurt to wear this all the time. But especially when you're in a fairy ring. You see, all Fey knew and trusted your Father. He was, after all, their friend. I had that locket custom made. Wearing it will further indicate that you carry Lionel in your heart." "Thank you [Mother-Nurse]. It's beautiful." "Open it [child]."

I blink back tears and carefully open the locket.

"Oh..."

Despite the slight pain they cause, I smile as memories of my Daddy begin to play.

"You see? He's still with you. Both in your heart and in your mind. Don't dwell on his death. It will only give you more pain. Instead remember his life." "I promise I will."

As the last memory fades away, I close the locket then put it on.

"Dick, I have something for you as well." "You don't have to give me anything..." "Oh but I do."

[Mother-Nurse] hands Dick a small box.

"You mean a lot to the [child]. Lionel would want you to have this. Now open it." "I guess I can't argue with that...Oh. It's a..."

He looks flustered.

I smile.

"I guess I should explain. That's a...Well, the closest English translation would be...Oh, just crunch it under your foot."

Somewhat questioningly he does so.

A message from my Daddy begins to play.

When the message ends, Dick looks at [Mother-Nurse].

"I'm an honorary Fey friend?" "That's quite an honor. I agree. Given how much you mean to the [child], I'd say you've more than earned it." "Thanks." "He's right you know. Both him and [Mother-Nurse] are. You're my [Brother-Friend]."

My eyes start to well up with tears.

"Thank you for everything."

He smiles and gently wipes my tears away.

"What are friends for?"

Shortly, we arrive back at Dick's place.

"So what do you want to do now?"

I grin.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something..."

* * *

*Standard Operating Procedure


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hijinks, Shakespeare, and Family Matters

* * *

I don't think I've ever felt this mischievous before.

After I hang up from my third prank call, Dick looks at me.

"Am I the only one starting to wonder if Puck is in your family tree?" "I didn't know you read Shakespeare Dick."

(As part of my education on my Fey heritage, I had to read A Midsummer Night's Dream and the Queen Mab speech from Romeo and Juliet.)

"It wasn't for fun. I had to read it for school. Though I have to admit that the parts dealing with Fey, well..." "Spit it out." "They made me think of you."

Is he blushing?

He is!

I smile.

"I'm flattered Dick. And, in answer to your question, I don't know if Puck is in my family tree. I don't know anything about my family tree period. I don't even know my Mother's name and I don't think I could bear looking at the one for my Daddy...What about your family tree?" "I don't know about my Mom's side. On the other side...Well, I'm half Gypsy." "Some pair we make. Do you know what they say about Gypsies and Fey?" "Can't say that I do."

I smile.

"It's said that they make good friends. And we certainly proved them right."

He grins back.

"We sure did H. So do you identify more with Peaseblossom, Mustardseed, or..." "Given my condition it's hard to say. But I always liked Queen Titania. She's kind of how I imagine my Mom as being like. When I told my Daddy that, all he said was I wasn't too far off. I guess he didn't like talking about my Mom. That's another reason I'm grateful for [Mother-Nurse]. She's like the Mom I never knew."

I decide not to ask Dick about his Mom.

I knew her a little bit.

She was kind of like Dick.

I'd say he has her eyes, but both of his parents had blue eyes.

I don't know where I get my eye color from.

I can tell you it's not from my Dad though...

"It would be kind of cool if you were royalty." "If I was, I'd knight you."

I can't think of a single person who'd deserve that honor more than Dick.

"Being an honorary Fey friend and a [Brother-Friend] is more than enough honor for me." "Why, what modesty you have Sir Grayson." "Why, thank you Miss Andersen."

I've only been called that a few times.

I don't think I care for it.

But, I have noticed that it was in jest that Dick said it.

That's the only way I'm going to put up with it...

"But I cannot take the credit for it. That belongs to Alfred. That reminds me, I really should take you to meet him and Bruce." "Bruce I remember. He scared me a little bit. Like Batman. In fact, I'm not at all surprised that he is Batman. Given what you've told me about Alfred, however, I'd really like to meet him." "Do you want to go now?" "I don't really have anything else to do. So, sure, why not?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meeting Bruce and Alfred

* * *

When we arrive at Bruce's place my eyes widen.

It's huge!

I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if I were to find out that it's bigger than mine and Dick's combined.

Dick chuckles.

"Yeah, I know. It's really big." "Big is an understatement. It reminds me of a castle." "That's more appropriate than you think. He's been called the Prince of Gotham." "That'd make for an...interesting fairy tale." "Yeah, I guess so. I wonder who'd write it?" "Not me. No offense to Bruce, but I think I prefer writing songs. I'd definitely read said fairy tale though."

Dick smiles.

"I don't think he'd be offended."

Soon, Dick's knocking on the front door which a surprised Alfred proceeds to open.

"Master Dick! What a pleasant surprise. And you brought a guest."

I can't help but grin.

He's formal.

I've never really cared too much for formalities, but I like him already.

"I'm Hannah Andersen, but Dick calls me H." "That's a beautiful name." "Thanks."

Alfred shows us in.

I look around, not really sure what to say.

"Just how big is this place anyway?"

Bruce comes towards us, as if in response to my question.

"Well, I find it large enough to wonder how on Earth Alfred manages it. Hello Dick. And Hello Hannah. I read your interview in the Daily Planet." "You've got a good memory then. I did that almost 2 weeks ago." "Given my status, I've had to become pretty good with names and faces."

Before I know it, we're in the living room.

"So you've known Dick for 11 years and I'm just now meeting you for the first time? Sounds like I've got a lot of catching up to do."

Officially, yes.

I guess he doesn't remember me from...that night.

"So tell me about your family."

He doesn't know?

"I-I..."

Feeling stung by a sharp pang, I run out before Dick can stop me and Alfred can show me the door.

Once again, certain song lyrics come to mind.

It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb...*

* * *

Bonus Scene

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Bruce looks at me.

"What happened to her? When I mentioned family..." "It pained her. She never knew her Mom. And her Dad...He died pretty recently. I don't think the healing process has even started. He was everything to her. And, because of that, the smallest thing can bring her so much pain. I mean, I can tell she tries, but his death...It's not exactly something she can make herself face." "How recently?" "Sir!" "No, Alfred, it's all right. You both should know. It was on September 1st." "It hasn't even been a month? The poor girl." "Yeah, she can't even bring herself to laugh. His loss really hit her hard. And rightfully so. She saw him die. And, judging by the slightly unsettled look on her face when she saw my...Anyway, it's you who should make it right Bruce."

He stays silent.

I'm sure that he knows I'm right, but he won't admit it.

He surprises me a little with his next words.

"You're right, Dick."

I don't hear that every day. I don't even hear that every week.

He heads outside.

Be gentle, Bruce.

She needs it.

* * *

I pause at Dick's car to catch my breath.

Then I hear a voice call my name.

I turn around to see Bruce.

"Dick told me about your loss. I too, know that loss and I'm sorry." "Y-You do?"

I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I don't know it exactly but I did lose both of my parents when I was 8."

Whoa.

"I'm sorry for your loss too, Bruce."

For a second he places his hand on my back.

I'm not quite sure how to describe the way that it feels.

Then we both head back inside his place with me feeling slightly better.

I can't help but smile.

We may be orphans but, in a special kind of way, you can say that we're family.

Well, Bruce is like a Father to Dick and Dick's like a brother to me.

"So, will you sing for us?" "I didn't bring my songbook with me, Bruce. But, off the top of my head, I can think of one song that might work."

I clear my throat and begin.

When I finish, I smile.

Dick asks me what song that was for Bruce's benefit I'm guessing.

"Linkin Park's Shadow of the Day. I'm thinking of using it for my next concert." "You definitely should. You sang it beautifully. Where's your next concert going to be?" "In Bludhaven I guess. Date wise, it will be in a week, give or take. Time wise, I guess 6:30 pm." "Well, I'm not going to miss it. That's a promise." "Geez, you won Bruce over? I should have convinced you to start giving concerts sooner!"

I smile guiltily.

"I guess I'll have to make Max reserve two front row seats." "Make it three. Alfred should come too."

My grin broadens.

"All right, Dick. Three it is. I hope that..." "Bruce and Alfred are going to love your guitar playing. Take my word for it H." "I've known you for 11 years Dick. I think I can do that."

Dick takes mock offense.

"I should certainly hope so."

Now, I just need to figure out what other song I'm going to do.

* * *

*Linkin Park's Easier to Run


	7. Chapter 6

Last chapter (for today anyways). Come back this Monday for more.

* * *

Chapter 6

September Is Over, So Wake Up Billy Bob

* * *

Everything dealing with the concert has been made official (including the reserved seats of course).

The other song I'm doing is (fittingly) Green Day's Time of Your Life.

2 hours to showtime and, if you ask me, the time cannot go fast enough.

That's why I'm playing Guitar Hero.

When I finish the song, Dick looks at me.

"You know, now that I really think about it, you are a Guitar Hero."

I can't help but grin.

Best.

Compliment.

Ever!

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Before, I know it, it's almost showtime.

"This Guitar Hero is going to go give her 4th concert now."

Dick chuckles as I grab my guitar and songbook.

"I really like having a Guitar Hero for a sister friend."

I smile as I head over to Bludhaven Park.

Sure enough, Bruce and Alfred are there.

I wave at them as I walk on stage.

"Today, I'd like to give a shout out to a few special guests. Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth from Gotham of all places. Glad to see you guys could make it because I heard the traffic was terrible. And from right here in Bludhaven, I give you guys Dick Grayson. Seriously, he may be a cop, but he's one of the best guys I know. To give you an idea of just how good he is, well, I might not be up here if it wasn't for him. This song is for you guys!"

With a grin on my face, I start playing Linkin Park's Shadow of the Day.

Love doing the guitar soloes.

Love it!

Then I flow effortlessly into the next one.

Man, I love doing this.

It almost feels as good as flying and that's really saying something.

Once I finish my concert, I step off stage to the enthusiastic cheers and applause of the crowd.

As Bruce, Alfred, and Dick look at me I can't help but grin.

"That was awesome H." "You have quite the gift, Miss Hannah." "I knew I came here for a reason."

I continue to smile as I thank all of them.

I've thanked Max and we're on our way to Dick's place when I feel a sudden, sharp pain.

"Miss Hannah!"

Not the third wave of pain now...  
Got to stay conscious.

* * *

Bonus/Extended Scene

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

When H's concert is over, she steps off stage.

Shortly after she thanks Max, I notice pain seize her.

It's got to be the third pain wave.

Alfred looks shocked.

"Miss Hannah!"

She's clearly fighting to stay conscious but it's a losing battle.

I pull out the vial.

Looks like I've got some explaining to do...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lessons Learned in [Mother-Nurse's] Office and Other Stuff

* * *

When I regain consciousness, I find not two but four people looking at me in [Mother-Nurse's] office.

Bruce and Alfred are here too.

I guess it's a good thing that Fey like British people...

"Are you quite all right Miss Hannah?" "Depends."

On the reason Dick brought you here!

Dick looks at me.

"I'm sorry I told your secret H. But it had to be done." "How did they take it?"

To say that I'm curious is a total understatement.

"Alfred said My Word! Bruce didn't say anything." "You didn't tell them about my wound, did you?"

Bruce stares at me with a kind of scary intensity.

"What wound?"

I, somewhat reluctantly, show him my back.

"This one." "My God."

Bruce doesn't say anything but Alfred's reaction sounds right to me.

After a somewhat awkward silence, Bruce speaks up.

"What happened to you?"

I breathe in and out, not wanting to remember what I'm about to say.

"Someone cut off my wings. I still don't know who because I didn't see who did it. The way that I found out that it happened was putting my shaking hand to where they should be because I could tell that something felt...wrong there. To my shock and horror I brought it back bloody. I found it hard to concentrate on the simple act of calling for help."

I get to the part I do like remembering and a smile comes to my face.

"Dick got my call. When I said at the concert that I might not be here if it wasn't for him, I meant it in more ways than the fact that he made arrangements for the first one. He saved my life that day. He's a hero Bruce."

In more ways than one.

Bruce smiles.

"I already knew that Hannah. It's one of the reasons I'm proud of him." "Well done Master Dick. I'm proud of you too. I know that your parents would be as well." "Thanks guys."

[Mother-Nurse] smiles.

"Any Fey could tell you, just by looking at him, that Dick's a good boy. Yes, I know he's an adult. At my age...even Alfred's considered a boy."

Alfred's blushing!

I bet you don't see that every day.

"I haven't considered myself as a boy for a good many years. But thank you Madam." "You're welcome."

I would've loved to hear Alfred say [Mother-Nurse]. I bet Ancient Fey sounds pretty cool with a British accent.

But, right now, we're at Dick's place.

I put down my guitar and songbook.

"I meant to say this earlier, but I've never seen a guitar like yours Hannah." "That's because it's custom made. One more thing. You and Alfred can call me H." "Bruce might but Alfred won't. His formality is part of his charm."

Bruce looks at Dick.

"I've never really thought of in that particular way but it works. Alfred, however, will probably tell you it's the result of several years of training..." "To become the perfect Bat-butler. Whoops. Sorry Bruce."

I guess Bruce doesn't know that I already know his secret.

"No, it's all right Dick. That term is perfect."

I grin and point to Alfred.

"He is vengeance. He is the night. He is the BAT-BUTLER."

Dick and I crack up as Bruce smiles.

Alfred looks at me.

"I suppose I shall have to add the term Bat-butler to my resume."

It kind of hurts but I continue to laugh.

Laughter is, after all, the best medicine.

And I'm glad to have my laugh back.

* * *

Bonus/Extended Scene

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

A grinning H points to Alfred.

"He is vengeance. He is the night. He is the BAT-BUTLER."

I crack up and...so does H.

She's laughing again.

I've missed that sound.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Coming Home (But Not To Stay)

* * *

It's been a week since the third pain wave happened.

I don't have any concerts planned and, most likely as a result, I've been feeling pretty bored lately.

So today, which Dick is taking off, I suggested that I go home and get some of my books.

He said that's a good idea and he's got room, so we're on our way.

We'll be making a quick stop at the cemetery before we head to my house though.

When we arrive at the cemetery, I place a fresh cherry blossom I bought at his tombstone.

"Hi Dad. It's me, your flower. Dick's here too. He's been a great comfort to me since you've been gone. I didn't bring my guitar but I can sing for you. Just like I've been doing at my concerts. In a way, they're all for you. You're the one who taught me to play guitar after all."

I softly sing my Requiem for a Father.

Remembering the words I heard him speak to me, I smile.

"Remember this Daddy. No matter what happens, I'll always love you and carry you in my heart. Always and forever."

I leave the cemetery feeling like I am being hugged by my Father.

It's a good feeling.

When I open the door to my house, the feeling gets a little stronger.

"Daddy, I'm home!"

The words come out before I can stop them.

The feeling disappears and is replaced by a sharp pang of longing.

I bravely ignore it, but once I arrive in my room it returns hitting me so hard that tears well up in my eyes.

Dick smiles and hugs me.

"I'm here for you. O.K H?"

I smile as the pang eases.

"O.K Dick."

I look at my two huge bookshelves.

Which ones should I take?

Definitely the Charlie books by Roald Dahl.  
Natalie Babbitt's Tuck Everlasting.  
The Mysterious Benedict Society series by Trenton Lee Stewart.  
T.H. White's The Once and Future King.  
Brandon Mull's Fablehaven series. (I've always liked Kendra.)  
Roald Dahl's More About Boy.*

I smile.

There's one that I can't forget.

It's one of two books on my nightstand.

It's my Daddy's journal.

It has the same charm that's on the book of fairy tales.

On second thought, I also grab the book of letters from Dick.

He smiles.

"I kept mine too."

These, plus the one I have at Dick's place already makes a total of 17.

My age.

Well, on Christmas I'll be 17.

Sometimes I'd put a bow on my head and say that I was his present.

He'd smile and tell me that I was his favorite one...  
I blink back tears when I realize what horrible truth that memory leads to.

It means that this Christmas will be my first birthday without him.

I just hope I'll still be able to have a merry one...  
I look at Dick and smile as I think about Bruce and Alfred.

I'll probably have a merry one after all.

I go back to Dick's car.

He's helping me carry my books and, like me, he has a smile on his face.

I continue wearing mine all the way back to Dick's place.

* * *

Bonus/Extended Scene

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

"Daddy, I'm home!"

H...  
Once she gets in her room, I see tears well up in her eyes.

She misses him so much...  
I smile and gently hug her.

Got to be careful.

"I'm here for you. O.K H?"

She smiles.

"O.K Dick."

That's my girl.

Shortly, she looks at her nightstand.

I can see two books on it.

A journal and...a book of letters from me.

She did keep them.

Just like she said she would.

I smile as I tell her I kept mine too.

* * *

*I highly recommend all of these books. For extra credit PM me which ones you've read if any.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Remembering the Past with Letters and a Photo or Two

* * *

When we get back to Dick's place, I put all but one of my books in a safe place.

I've kept the book of Dick's letters out.

Dick smiles, goes to get his book of letters, then comes back.

I can't help but smile back.

On the front it says: Letters From My Sister Friend.

Mine says Letters From My Brother Friend on the front.

Before we start reading, I pull out my wallet and show Dick the photo I have of us.

"I was wondering if you have a copy of this."

He smiles.

"Yeah, I have my copy in a frame on my nightstand. What's the other photo in your wallet of?"

When I show him, he looks at me.

"Oh H. I'm sorry."

I smile.

"It's O.K. Now, let's read some letters. I'll read yours and you read mine."

After I put my wallet back in my pocket, we exchange books.

I heft his and take on a mock serious tone.

"What is in here?"

Like I don't know.

"I could ask you the same thing. Instead I'll convince you to start reading since you wrote the first letter."

Dick has a good memory.

That was 10 years ago.

"Hi Dick.  
This is the my first letter I've ever written. We did promise to stay in touch.  
How's life with Bruce?  
I'm doing fine and I hope you are too.  
Maybe some day I'll come to Gotham and see you.  
Until then write back soon.  
Your friend,  
Hannah  
P.S. Sorry my letter's so short. Daddy said I have to go to bed. So, Goodnight Dick."

"I remember our letters were pretty short to begin with." "Yeah, but they eventually got longer."

I smile.

One time Dick wrote me a really long letter. I remember the envelope looked so thick. Daddy smiled. "What's in this?" I grinned. "A letter from my [Brother-Friend]." I was 12 and that was the first time I used that term for him. "Excellent use of Ancient Fey, my flower. I guess that makes you his sister friend." Sure enough, in that letter he called me (in Romany) his sister friend...

"Hi Hannah.  
This is the first letter I've ever written too. Like you said, we did promise to stay in touch.  
Life with Bruce is good.  
I wanted to send you one of Alfred's chocolate chip cookies but he wouldn't let me.  
That's a real shame because I know you'd like them.  
I'm glad you're doing well because being sick stinks.  
Maybe some day I'll come to Metropolis and see you.  
Until then, as you said, write back soon.  
Your friend,  
Dick  
P.S. Sorry my letter's so short. Bruce said that I have to do my math homework."

"Hi Dick.  
Math homework?  
That's my least favorite subject.  
I told Daddy about the chocolate chip cookie thing and he said that it's the thought that counts.  
Thanks for thinking about me.  
I think Alfred sounds pretty cool. Getting your letter was cool too.  
I keep it on my nightstand.  
I'm thinking of putting it in a book someday.  
Daddy said that's a good idea and that I should do it for posterity.  
That means for the future.  
I bet I'll have lots of letters from you in the future.  
I'm going to keep all of them, I just know it.  
I'm not sure what to call the book just yet though.  
Maybe I'll call it Letters From My Friend.  
I like the way that sounds.  
Write back soon.  
Your friend,  
Hannah  
P.S. I almost forgot to ask you this. What do you think will happen in the future? Like, I don't know, 10 years from now?"

I blink back tears as i notice the date on the letter.

I bite my lip.

Its date is September 1st.

10 years after that letter was written...  
I saw my Daddy die.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Halloween Party at Wayne Manor  
(Yes, it was Dick's idea.)

* * *

Dick appears in his costume.

I barely manage not to laugh.

He's dressed as Batman.

"You ready?"

I smile as I smooth out the dress of my fairy costume.* The wings are maybe almost as good as the ones I should have but, all things considered, I really like the costume.

"Ready. You know, you don't make a half-bad Batman. I can hardly wait to see Bruce's reaction to your costume." "Why do you think I wore it?" "Not for the same reason I wore mine."

He smiles.

"Well, it's kind of hard to look beautiful while wearing a Batman costume. Seriously, on my word as a half Gypsy, you look awesome."** "Thanks Dick...or should I call you Batman?" "No real names in the field. Now, quickly, to the Batmobile!"

I'd ask if that means I'm Robin, but Dick's a former one so I'd feel kind of awkward asking that.

Instead, with a grin on my face, I follow Dick to "the Batmobile".

When we get to the garage, Dick looks at me.

"This isn't the Batmobile! Someone stole it!" "That stinks, Batman. It's an awesome car."

I've never actually seen the Batmobile, but, from what Dick's told me in his letters, I can say it's an awesome car.

For a brief second, I get a hilarious mental image of it being used as a Student Driver car.

I tell Dick about this and he gasps in mock horror.

"Do you think that's where the Batmobile is?"

At this point, it's becoming pretty hard to keep a straight face.

"We'll find it using the..." "Normalmobile Batman? Good idea." "I'm Batman. I always have good ideas."

And whose idea were the short pants on Robin?

As immature as it sounds, I'm surprised Dick didn't get a wedgie.

Using the "Normalmobile", we soon arrive at Wayne Manor.

Dick told me it was called that, not Wayne Castle.

Dick knocks on the door and when he sees Alfred he grins.

"Nice Bat-butler costume Alfred."

(He looks the same as ever.)

The door closes behind us.

"Why, thank you, Master Dick. I dare say, you fill that costume well. Miss Hannah, you make an absolutely beautiful fairy."

(If you're starting to wonder by now, for objects that are inanimate, fairy is used. The rest of the time it's Fey.)

He's referring to the costume (I think), so no correction is necessary.

"Thanks Alfred."

I wish I had my real wings though.

Bruce comes in wearing, because Dick insisted, a James Bond costume.

"Batman here? What an honor. No offense intended but I think I'd look better in that outfit."

I grin.

"You know, I bet he's right. But wouldn't it be awesome to see Alfred as Batman?" "All things considered, I think I prefer my job as a Bat-butler Miss."

We arrive in the living room and a smile comes to my face.

The reason I didn't go trick-or-treating is right there on the table.

I've always wanted to try Alfred's famous (and Dick recommended) chocolate chip cookies.

I eagerly bite into one.

That is one good cookie.

Trust me, if I were to describe just how good they are you'd be salivating. Though I will tell you that Alfred made them bat shaped.

Dick throws one like a Batarang into his mouth.

"Crime fighting makes you hungry and a good cookie never hurt anyone." "I'll eat to that. If the trick-or-treaters ever got a hold of these cookies, Alfred would have a mob on his hands." "I can assure you, Miss Hannah, that's nothing a good Bat-butler can't handle." "Is there anything Alfred can't do?"

The question comes out before I can stop it.

"There may be a few things. I'm not telling what they are because a Bat-butler has a very high standard to uphold. But I appreciate your confidence."

I smile.

"It's something a Bat-butler rightfully deserves. Now whooo wants to listen to some ghost stories? I know a couple and I'm not afraid to tell them. They're best told with a flashlight. Would it be to trivial to ask the Bat-butler to go get one?" "Not at all Miss."

He comes back a while later.

"Will this do? I'm afraid it's the only non-Bat one that I could find." "It should serve the purpose I have for it. Thank you."

I turn it on and start telling my first ghost story.

Soon I'm finishing the first one and starting the second one.

This one should strike a chord for Alfred.

It's about a man walking through an empty house.

I've altered it a little so it works even better for Alfred.

But, when I finish it, the only scream I notice is the one I just barely manage to bite back as the fourth wave of pain hits me hard...

* * *

*except for shoes and glitter on the face think Danielle's costume in the movie Ever After. If you haven't seen that movie, look it up.  
**"On my word as a Gypsy" is said in the movie Ever After


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks for reviewing Autobot. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

Halloween Party Aftermath

* * *

I wake up to see [Mother-Nurse] staring at me.

"Lovely costume [child.] You look beautiful in it. Like your Mother. I used magic to clean it. Alfred insisted on cleaning it but..." "Only Fey magic can clean Fey blood. That's why it dries instantly and won't stain when, if needed, another Fey is not there to clean it. In this way our secret is kept. Do I really look like my Mom?" "Lionel would be proud that you remember your lessons. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you very much about your Mother. I can't even tell you her name. Your Father made me promise not to." "It's all right."

I guess.

Why are you hiding her from me Daddy? I've never even seen her grave...  
"I meant to tell you this sooner. But I've been reading what I could in an effort to learn more about you."

There's an image.

"You're probably not reading the right books. For example, everything the Artemis Fowl books say about us is wrong. They're still good books though. If you're looking for a book that will tell you the whole truth about us...We keep them guarded. And a good many of them are written in Ancient Fey runes. So they wouldn't be much use to you anyway. No offense." "None taken. Your method of keeping secrets is...admirable."

Considering who that's coming from, that's quite a compliment.

At the same time, [Mother-Nurse] and I thank him.

Don't even think about saying Jinx Dick, or so help me...  
"So what book would you recommend then?" "I'm not allowed to name a specific one. But I can tell you that kid's fiction tends to tell more than young adult fiction." "That makes sense." "Bruce, no matter what you choose to read remember this. You don't need to have Fey blood in order to appreciate a happy ending."

I smile. My Daddy used to say that.

"What blood type do you have?"

Bruce Wayne, King of the Balloon Poppers.

With a smile on her face, [Mother-Nurse] answers for me (even though I know what she'll say.)

"A very rare one. This [child] was born on Christmas under the rainbow colored light of the Wishing Star." "The Wishing Star?" "Yeah. You know shooting stars? They're rays of light that come off of it every so often."

Dick grins.

"Learn something new everyday huh Bruce?" "I guess so."

[Mother-Nurse] smiles.

"I think Alfred would agree with me when I say that you're never too old to learn something new." "You're quite right Madam."

I like Alfred's accent. It's kind of comforting.

I can't help but smile when I tell him this.

He seems very proud to be British when he thanks me.

Or as he put it an Englishman.

"I'm proud to be half Fey." "I'm proud to half Gypsy."

[Mother-Nurse] smiles.

"Good. According to our history Fey have gotten along well with Gypsies and Englishmen." "I'm proud to be a Wayne. Does that count?" "I don't know. I think I'm the first Fey to even meet a Wayne."

Dick grins.

"Are you proud of that H?" "I don't think I know that for sure yet."

Dick laughs as Bruce rolls his eyes.

Alfred smiles.

I like his smile too. Like Dick's, it makes me feel safe. Just like my Dad's did...  
"I'm proud to work for a Wayne. Does that count?"

Dick, I, and [Mother-Nurse] get a good laugh from that.

Dick smiles.

"Given all the work you've done for said Wayne and much more, I'd say it definitely counts Alfred."

I can't help but smile too.

"I completely agree."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Meeting Babs or More Good Luck (To All Dick/Babs shippers. You're welcome.)

* * *

It's almost Veteran's Day and I'm (once again) tracing the letters on my pick.

Dick looks at me.

"I think I'm going to take you to meet Babs today." "I remember her from your letters. You love her, I can tell. I remember in one of your letters you wrote, you said this. I may be a Flying Grayson, but Babs gives me wings."

Dick blushes.

"I wrote that?" "Yeah, you did on Valentine's Day two years ago." "Well, it's true."

He nervously claps one hand over his mouth. Is he embarrassed?

"Don't worry Casanova Grayson. I won't tell."

I grin.

"She needs to hear it from you." "You're not playing Cupid..." "I really shouldn't need to. But if I have to I will. I'm no idiot when it comes to love. Except maybe my own. But, seriously, Dick. You guys belong together."

Dick blushes (again).

"You really think so?" "Dick, I've known it since you guys were Robin and Batgirl. It doesn't take much to know that you and Starfire don't belong together. There's also another thing I know." "What would that be?" "When you guys get married, I'd be honored to play at your wedding."

He smiles.

"What song?" "I don't know yet. I may end up writing one. By the way, the part about playing at your wedding, that's a promise." "Thanks H." "Not a problem. Now, come on. I want to meet Babs so I can personally see why you love her so much." "Oh, you'll see that alright. You did say that you're no idiot when it comes to love."

Even his eyes look like they're smiling.

He continues to smile all the way to Babs's place.

A smile may be nothing new for Dick but I can tell you that an eye smile on him...  
That means something awesome.

For example, he had one when he made me an honorary member of the Teen Titans.

I smile as I remember...  
"H, we're here."

I look out the window.

"Ready when you are."

He smiles.

"I guess that means you're ready then." "I guess it does."

One elevator ride later, Dick knocks on the door.

It's instantly opened by Babs.

Sure enough, I can see why Dick loves her.

If I could use my healing magic...  
She deserves it.

"Dick! What a nice surprise. And you brought Hannah too. Come in you guys."

The door closes behind us.

"Do I know you?" "Well, now you do. Dick's talked about you before."

I smile.

"He didn't give me a bad rep, did he?" "Surely you know him well enough to know he wouldn't do that." "I do. I think you know this already but I've known him for 11 years." "That means you probably know him better than I do. In your own words...What's he like? Wait a minute. Don't tell me. He's in the room as we speak." "I am. Goood afternoon ladies."

Babs's eyes widen.

"Oh My Gosh. He is in here!"

Babs and I crack up.

Yep, I definitely like her.

When she does get married to Dick, she'll be my [Sister-Friend]. She's starting to feel like one now though. And, as such, she deserves a front row seat for my next concert.

The smile on her face made that decision all the more worth it.

"I'm looking forward to it and I bet Dick is too. What songs do you have in mind?"

I grin.

"Where would the fun be if I told you guys that?"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Concert 5 (My Favorite Number) and Afterwards

* * *

Thanksgiving's just around the corner.

Plus it's almost show time.

For this concert, I'll be doing not two but three songs.

In this order: Soundgarden's Live To Rise, Linkin Park's Shadow of the Day (again) and Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me.

I'm doing that last one (again) for my Daddy.

On that note, I grab my guitar and songbook then head to Bludhaven Park.

I arrive there and look at the crowd.

A smile comes to my face.

And that's not just because I saw Dick and Babs holding hands for a second.

It's not just because they're giving me the rocker's salute.

Bruce and Alfred are part of the crowd too.

"Hi you guys. It's my pleasure to give a shout out to a few members of my fan club. Well, I'm reasonably sure they're members. One of them has enough...heck more than enough money to buy them off. That's right Bruce Wayne is back in Bludhaven. For a limited time you'll see him with Alfred Pennyworth. Unfortunately, I can't give out tickets for their concert. From all the way in Bludhaven I give you once again, Dick Grayson. Wait. That doesn't sound right. I'll fix it later. Also in the crowd, may I present, Barbara Gordon. This song's not for them though. It's for all of you. Oh. Almost forgot. I take no responsibility for burst eardrums. I don't use an amp for a reason Max. And now, without further ado, Hannah Andersen's Guitar Concerto Number 5. Sound classical enough for you guys? Yes, Alfred, I am looking at you. The view from here's incredible. I can see Dick's house form here...But you get the point."

I grin and start the first song.

When I finish it, I look at the crowd.

"You see the reason yet, Max? Actually that should be hear, shouldn't it?"

I smile and start the next song.

By the time I start the last song, I have a full-blown grin on my face.

"There's no one in town I know You gave us somewhere to go I never said Thank You for that Thought I might have one more chance What would you think of me now So lucky, so strong, so proud..."

I love you Daddy.

I barely manage to keep tears from welling up in my eyes as I step off the stage.

But I'll get by with help from my friends.

Dick smiles.

"Your Dad would be proud and we are too." "Thanks."

That means a lot to a Guitar Hero like me.

I rub the locket [Mother-Nurse] gave me. I've worn it every day since the one it was given to me. Her words echo in my head. I feel like I'm hearing her say them in a voice that only I can hear.

"You see? He's still with you. Both in your heart and in your mind. Don't dwell on his death. It will only give you more pain. Instead remember his life..." "H." "Huh? Oh. Sorry about that guys."

I feel slightly embarrassed.

Babs looks at me.

"You don't need to be sorry. I reminisce a lot. I bet Bruce does it too. You won't get him to admit it so don't bother trying. I don't know if Alfred does it but he won't tell you either. According to him, gentlemen don't talk about such matters."

I grin.

She imitated Alfred's voice perfectly.

Grinning, I imitate it too. (I don't think I did as good as Babs.)

"My Word! Miss Barbara, you sounded just like an Englishman." "H, that was pretty good."

Dick grins impishly.

"But it's my turn now."

I grin.

"Get the Oscar ready Babs."

He clears his throat dramatically.

"Stop imitating me right now, you hooligans!"

Oh my sides.

Dick grins.

"Your turn Bruce." "I'm not doing it. I know how to respect my elders properly."

Dick, Babs, and I give him Bambi eyes.

In unison we say "Please?" "Fine. But just this once. Oh, one more thing. I get the Oscar."

He clears his throat.

"Master Bruce, get out of the kitchen this instant!"

Oh, Bruce definitely gets the Oscar for that performance.

"The sad thing is I've actually had to say that. Without going into details, I can tell you this. Never again."

Dick grins.

"I can verify that one. I'll save the cooking for Alfred any day. I can make a few things but Bruce...He can burn water."

Babs smiles.

"Personally, I always knew Bruce was gifted."

Babs, Dick, and I crack up.

I think I see Bruce rolling his eyes.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Some Things To Be Thankful For

* * *

I wake up and remember instantly that today's Thanksgiving. The first one without my D...Don't go there. Think about what you're thankful for. It's traditional after all. My [Brother-Friend], Babs, Alfred, Bruce, music, my guitar...Yeah, that's more like it.

I wonder if I should bring my guitar and songbook with me to Wayne Manor so I can play a song to show my thanks. I can't think of the right song so I leave both items behind.

I'm not sure why but I take my pick with me. It goes in the same pocket I have my key and wallet in. I guess it just feels comforting having it with me. It sort of feels like a piece of my Daddy. And I need that.

I don't say anything on the drive to Wayne Manor (except for a Happy Thanksgiving to Dick). I guess I just feel like being quiet. That happens occasionally. But, until now, I've never had to deal with the pain of a heavy heart along with that feeling.

I look down as a sharp pang of longing hits me causing tears to well up in my eyes. "Don't dwell on his death. It will only give you more pain. Instead remember his life..."

When we arrive, Dick looks at me. "You O.K?"

I bite my lip. "I-I don't know."

He smiles. "Then, as a cop, I swear I'll make sure you do know if you're O.K. As your [Brother-Friend], I swear I'll do what I can to make sure you're O.K. Does that work for you?"

I smile. "You may not always be a cop, but you'll always be my [Brother-Friend]. That works for me just fine." "Yeah, that works for me too. I wouldn't trade being your [Brother-Friend] for anything in the world..." "You've got that Ancient Fey word down perfect and Thanks." "You're welcome. By the way, do you know what they say about cops?" "Can't say that I do."

Babs shows up and at the same time as Dick tells me that they say Once a cop, always a cop. I look at her. "Daughter of the commissioner of the G.C.P.D." "You must be proud. That's a high position." Dick's taught me a little about the police department totem pole. "Yeah, you'd like my Father. He's a good guy." I feel my eyes flash with pain. "Oh Gosh. I'm sorry. I totally put my foot in my mouth, didn't I?" I just barely hear her mutter "Figuratively speaking." "It's O.K. I forgive you."

I'm wearing a smile on my face as we head inside. My grin broadens when I get inside. It smells amazing in here.

Babs smiles. "Thanksgiving Dinner by Alfred. Knew I came here for a reason." "I'm definitely making sure to save room for dessert." "Join the club Dick." (I love pumpkin pie.) "Where do I sign up H? And what's it called anyway?"

Bruce shows up before I can answer. "The Alfred Is The Best Cook Club. I've been a member of it all my life. In fact, I founded it when I was 7. I don't know where I put the signup sheet." "That's alright Bruce. I can still say that I've been a member since I was 10, though, right?" "Sure Dick. Now, let's enjoy the benefits of our membership." I grin. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

In a voice only I can hear, Dick tells me that Bruce is Batman so he always has good ideas. My grin broadens as I remember what happened before the Halloween party.

When we get to the dining room table (which is huge) I learn after I load up my plate that it's tradition (according to Dick) to say a few things that we're thankful for. We end up going in order from oldest to youngest. That puts me last but I don't mind.

Bruce goes first. "I'm thankful that you guys could make it here." Then Babs. She's thankful for food and friends. Dick says the same thing. "I'm thankful for my friends, my music, and my D-delicious food I can't wait to eat."

I can't believe I almost said my Daddy. I have got to stop doing that. Just thinking the word hurts. So instead, I eagerly start eating. I smile. I may have gone last, but I'm the only one who followed the tradition for my 16th Thanksgiving. Fey tend to do things really early on. I said my first word on the day I was born. It was Daddy...Stop doing that Hannah! You're hurt enough as it is!

But, despite my pain, I still have more than enough to be thankful for. For example, Alfred's amazing pumpkin pie with fresh whipped cream. And, like I said before, my friends. Including my [Brother-Friend] and my [Sister-Friend] of course. Not to mention Bruce and Alfred. I couldn't forget them now could I?

Dick smiles and reaches into his pocket. I get the feeling that I'm about to have another thing to be thankful for...It's a (small) blue velvet box. To my (pleasant) surprise he opens it and pulls out a diamond ring.

I can't help but smile as I watch Dick get down one knee. "I may be a Flying Grayson but Babs, you're my wings. Will you marry me?" The words I told him to tell her and then some.

Babs grins. "I always wondered when you'd ask. Yes, of course I'll marry you. I like the same of my new name, Barbara Gordon Grayson, already." He (dramatically) slips the ring onto her finger. Her grin broadens. "I don't have a diamond ring for you, Dick. That's O.K right?" He grins. "I'm not sure what I'd look like wearing a diamond ring. But, that's more than O.K, since you were wondering."

I smile. "I can think of something we're all thankful for now. I just witnessed it." And it's without a doubt one of the happiest things that I've ever seen.*

* * *

Bonus/Extended Scene

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

"Yeah, you'd like my Father. He's a good guy." I wince as H's eyes flash with pain. I remember [Mother-Nurse's] words. "The pain from that wound...It will be raw all her life I'm afraid." I feel relief wash over me when Babs says she's sorry and that she totally put her foot in her mouth.

* * *

*nobody said I was good at writing romance


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I Think My 6th Concert Will Make Headlines...

* * *

Needless to say, the news of Babs and Dick's engagement spreads really fast.

To celebrate said engagement, I'm giving my 6th concert.

Well, it's almost show time for it anyway.

I'm headed to Bludhaven Park right now.

I get on stage with a smile on my face.

"Today, I'd like to give a shout out to two guests who are going to be husband and wife really soon. Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon. Let's all give them a big hand because this song is for them!"

After the applause dies down, I start my first song.

It's Simple Plan's So Happy Together.

(The version by The Turtles is too slow for me. No pun intended.)

"You and me and me and you..."

I suddenly stop as I see a girl (who looks a lot like me) and her Daddy.

Hit by a sudden, sharp pang of longing, I drop my guitar and start running away.

Fey aren't the best at dealing with grief.

Some lyrics of Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes come to mind.

"Your arms around me tight Everything it felt so right Unbreakable Like nothing could go wrong Now I can't breathe No I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on...Sewn together but so broken up inside..."

Nearly blinded by tears, not caring where I go, I barely see a dark, shadowy figure.

When I stop to catch my breath, I'm hit by a wave of Fey magic that I instantly recognize as dark.

But that's impossible!

All the Dark Fey were stripped of their magic and wings!

They were banished and imprisoned by the Light Fey of which I am one!

The magic's too much for me to handle and I start to lose consciousness.

The last thing I see before darkness overtakes me is a horrified Dick.

The last thing I hear is him shouting my (nick)name...


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kidnapping Aftermath Part 1

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

**Hannah!**

She's been kidnapped!

Focus, Grayson. Memorize the license plate.

It says: DARKONE. Subtle.

Now, all I need to do is have Babs trace the car's location by the license plate.

Hang in there H. We'll rescue you soon.

Me and the ultimate squad.

That's right.

Me, Bruce, Alfred, and my wings, Babs.

Until then, please hang in there. We're coming to get you as soon as we possibly can.

Then your kidnapper will face the justice he deserves. He can't get away with taking my sister friend that easily.

Because when you mess with me...  
It's never a good idea to do that.

It means you mess with my reinforcements too.

And that's really, really not a good idea.

* * *

Hannah's P.O.V

* * *

I wake up feeling a little confused at first. Then I remember what happened.

I'm quick like that.

The Dark Fey stares at me.

"Oh, you're awake. The last of my people's magic may be old, but, as you found out, it's still effective."

I want to say a smart mouth retort, but I can't. I realize I must be gagged...and bound.

"You can call me Ruber. Oh wait, no you can't!"

My eyes widen.

In the movie Quest for Camelot, Ruber was responsible for killing Sir Lionel. The Daddy of Kayley, who sings On My Father's Wings, and mine had the same name. Does this mean what I think it does?

"That's right. Not only am I the one who cut off your stupid wings..."

He grins evilly.

"I'm also the one who convinced Luthor to kill your stupid Father."

I feel my eyes blaze with hatred. Somehow, it gives me the strength to break free from my bindings.

His eyes widen.

"T-That's impossible."

I rip off the gag and throw it down.

"Shut. Up."

With each word, I punch him as my [rage-strength] continues to build.

"You don't deserve to say anything. You're a filthy, no good, stupid [Wing-Defiler!] And you're going to pay for that and your stupid decision to mess with me!"

Ruber loses consciousness. I decide to bind and gag him.

Then I scream in agony as the fifth wave of pain hits me.

The last thing I see is Dick, who's running towards me, a worried Babs, a concerned Alfred, and an inexplicably proud Bruce.

Then I lose consciousness.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kidnapping Aftermath Part 2

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I'm looking for what warehouse Babs found out H is in...  
When I hear an agonized scream.

Oh God.

It's **Hannah!**

Babs, Bruce, and Alfred follow me as I run toward the source of the scream as fast as I can.

Hang on H. I'm coming. And so's the cavalry.

We arrive to see her kidnapper unconscious, bound, and gagged.

She must have used [rage-strength]...somehow.

But right now she's clearly suffering from the 5th, final and obviously worst pain wave.

I manage to catch her, my concern and fear giving me the speed that I need.

Hang on H. Please.

I crunch the vial under my foot and soon we're all (even H's kidnapper) on our way to [Mother-Nurse's] office.

I'm sorry for telling your [wing-secret] yet again H. But it has to be done.

Trying to fight my fear, I tell H's [wing-secret] to a stunned and worried Babs.

[Mother-Nurse] comes out. A group of Fey appear close behind her.

They do...something to H's kidnapper.

In the waiting room, while trying to fight my fear, I give Babs, Bruce, and Alfred (with [Mother-Nurse's] permission) Fey 101.

Then, still (and reasonably) scared, I tell them some of what I told Clark about H (and a few other things).

* * *

[Mother-Nurse's P.O.V]

* * *

[Ruber has been banished and imprisoned in a place he'll never escape.

I refuse to mention his real name. The Wing-Defiler doesn't deserve that.

Working as one, we heal the child's wound as well as we can. She'll probably be able to fly again by New Year's Eve.

After giving the child their blessing (in honor of Lionel), the Fey leave to go perform their duties.

She wakes up after the last one leaves.

Of course I have to stay here. That's my duty.

"Mother-Nurse? Did Dick bring me here?" "Yes, he did. He's with Bruce, Alfred, and Babs in the waiting room. Do you want me to call them in?"

I'm keeping her healing a surprise for now.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Her eyes light up. I can't help but smile as I head to the waiting room.]

"Hannah, party of 5. Your table is ready."

They follow me to the [child's] room.

She smiles.

"Hi guys."

Dick grins.

"Hi H. How do you feel?"

She takes a tentative step. I can tell that she expects pain. Upon not finding any, she grins.

"I feel great! How about you guys?" "H, on seeing that you're O.K, I couldn't be happier."

I smile and hand out some gifts. 2 are for the [child.]

"Don't open these until Christmas. Yes, [child], I am looking at you. And my view is much more incredible than the one you have from your stage."

I listened to every one of the [child's] concerts, feeling so proud I could burst.

After they thank me, I hand the [child] a [teleport-vial.]

"Your turn has finally come [child.] Happy Almost Birthday. This will take you all to Dick's house."

She smiles, thanks me, and eagerly crunches it under her foot.

You deserve your happy ending [child.] Your parents would agree.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A Very Merry Birthday (and Christmas Of Course)

* * *

I wake up to se Dick and Babs staring at me.

At the same time, they wish me a Happy Birthday.

I grin.

"Merry Christmas lovebirds."

Dick stares at me.

"That's a compliment! Birds have wings like I..."

I'm about to put my hand to my back but Dick stops me.

"I get your point and I'll take that as a compliment."

Babs smiles.

"So will I. But only if it comes from you."

When I thank her, they grin. In unison, they ask me what are friends for. I smile.

"Knowing you two I know what they're for. Now come on. Last one to Dick's car's a rotten egg!"

I hear Babs call after me.

"First one has to eat it!"

The order we arrive in is Dick, me, then Babs.

Dick grins.

"You're the only rotten egg I'd eat, Babs." "How romantic! I knew that was one of the reasons I agreed to marry you."

I laugh. The trunks's loaded and we're ready to go.

We arrive at Wayne Manor and I can't help but grin. The lights look awesome.

After getting the presents from the trunk, we head inside.

"Happy Birthday Miss Hannah. Merry Christmas Master Dick and Miss Barbara."

I grin. I bet Alfred's going to love his present...  
Bruce shows up and we follow him to the tree.

Once my hands are free, I take an appreciative sniff. The tree smells so good.

Alfred appears.

"Dinner or presents?"

Dick grins like a kid.

"Presents! Do you really have to ask?"

Babs smiles.

"I guess he figured it couldn't hurt. Now where's mine?"

I grin as the presents are passed out.

The first one Bruce opens is mine. Babs and Dick howl with laughter.

It's a Batman nightshirt.

I smile.

"I think you'll look good in it." "I should hope so. Thanks."

Dick gives him a World's Greatest Detective coffee mug. Babs gives him a World's Greatest Father-in-law mug. (Both were in the same box.) He thanks them. One for public use and one for private use I guess.

[Mother-Nurse's] gift is a framed certificate. Fey are big on recording things. It says: First Wayne To Know A Fey. It's signed by her and the Fey History Keeper.

"I'll find a special place for this."

I smile even wider at that.

Alfred opens his gifts in the opposite way that Bruce opened his.

[Mother-Nurse's] gift is also a framed certificate. His says: Fey Renowned Englishman. It's signed by her and the History Keeper too.

"I'll treasure this with pride."

Babs and Dick's gift is a white apron that says in black letters You Will Eat the Bat-Butler's Food and Like It! Babs grins as I crack up.

"I made the apron. Dick told me what to write on it." "Thank you both. I'll wear it proudly."

My gift is English Breakfast and Earl Grey tea. A box of each. Plus a mug that says: The Best Englishman That I Know.

"Thank you very much Miss Hannah. Whenever I use these, I shall think of the best Fey I know."

His comment makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I thank him and he tells me that I'm more than welcome.

Bruce's gift is tea too. It's white though. Judging by the smile on Alfred's face, I can guess that's another favorite tea of his. Then again, I can't think of an Englishman who doesn't like tea. Is that a stereotype...

Dick's grinning like a kid as he opens his gifts. That grin's contagious.

He opens his gifts in the same order Bruce did. There are (obviously) some differences involved though.

My gift is a(nother) letter. (I wasn't really sure what to give him. Couldn't make up my mind.)

"More snail mail! Will you be offended if I open it later?" "No. I understand your eagerness to open your other presents. Way too well."

Bruce's gift is a letter too. (Copycat.)

Babs's gift is a carved pair of red wings.

"Like my hair. You said that I'm your wings and you have a thing for redheads. My ring proves the latter quite nicely."

It pains me a little bit but I tell her that my Daddy believed redheads were good luck. She smiles at that.

"Sounds like your Dad was a great guy, H."

I rub my locket as I smile and tell her that he was.

[Mother-Nurse's] gift is yet another framed certificate signed by her and the History Keeper. At this point, I'm beginning to wonder if all her gifts are framed certificates. His says in English (and Romany): Fey Renowned Good Guy. His grin broadens.

Babs gets a letter from me (wasn't really sure what to give her either), a note from Dick (copycat), yet another letter from Bruce (he says he's better at the written word), and, you guessed it, a framed certificate from [Mother-Nurse] that's signed by her and the History Keeper. Hers says: Fey Renowned Strongest Woman.

She smiles really big at the last one.

"I do have upper arm strength like you wouldn't believe."

Dick grins sheepishly.

"I believe it. I arm wrestled her once. I lost. Wally would never let me live that down so thank God he doesn't know."

I grin.

"I've managed to win some sparring rounds with him. But when it comes to arm wrestling...Babs, you've got me beat there." "Can we have a moment of silence for my dignity?"

Grinning, Babs shakes her head No (at the same time as me).

Dick frowns.

"Merry Christmas to you too!"

Babs and I crack up.

There's 3 gifts that are for both Babs and Dick. They open them together.

My gift is a carved pair of (love)birds. One looks kind of like Babs and the other one looks kind of like Dick. They look at me and, in unison, thank me for the lovebirds.

Bruce's gift is a(nother) letter.

When [Mother-Nurse's] gift is opened, Dick gasps.

"Look Babs, we got a certificate!"

I smile.

"And it signed by [Mother-Nurse] and the History Keeper!"

Theirs says: Fey Renowned Couple. It also has blessings written on it. I smile.

"Fey blessings aren't given to just anyone. But you guys definitely deserve them."

I'm giving you mine at your wedding.

I open my gifts.

I get, you guessed it, a letter from Bruce.

I also get (a thick) one from Dick.

"More snail mail!"

Dick smiles.

"I won't be offended if you open it later H. I understand your eagerness to open your other gifts."

From Babs, I get an engraved silver bracelet (to go with my locket I guess). Despite the slight pain the words cause, I read the engraving aloud.

"I Am Always and Forever My Daddy's Flower."

I smile, put it on, and thank her. She grins.

"Thank Dick too. He told me what to have engraved."

After I do, they smile and, in unison, ask me what are friends for. I smile back.

"Knowing you guys, Bruce, and Alfred I know what they're for."

Alfred smiles.

"I'm honored to be considered your friend, Miss Hannah."

I got, instead of a certificate, a letter (written in Ancient Fey runes no doubt) from [Mother-Nurse.] I open it. It's not as long as Dick's (I can tell) and I'm really curious as to what it says. It's written in English but there are blessings on it from all the Light Fey. Those are written in Ancient Fey runes (which I keep for myself).

"Dear Hannah"

This is my first letter which begins like that.

"Merry 17th birthday.  
I hope you got everything you wanted.  
Now here's my real birthday present to you.  
Your people and I worked as one to heal your wound as well as we could. You'll probably be flying again by New Year's Eve.  
Enjoy your fly dear.  
[Mother-Nurse]"

I grin.

"That's great news H."

Dick's smiling.

I smile back.

"And I'm going to let all you guys see me fly."

Alfred smiles.

"I don't intend on missing it, Miss Hannah. Or Master Dick's wedding tomorrow."

Bruce nods in agreement as if to say that the same goes for him.

Babs and Dick say, at the same time, that they don't intend on missing my fly either.

At the sight of my last gift, I gasp.

"I-It's from my Daddy. And there's a c-card as well. Is it O.K if I open this later? In p-private?"

I blink back tears as they all give their consent for that. Alfred smiles.

"And now for my gift to all of you."

We look at him.

"It's Christmas dinner. For you, Miss Hannah, it's a birthday gift too."

We all thank him at the same time.

"You're all most welcome. Enjoy."

I smile.

"I think I can say that we all intend to Alfred. I hope you consider our thanks another gift for you."

He smiles.

"I do."

Needless to say, dinner was awesome. Later, at Dick's house, just before I go to bed, I open my Daddy's gift.

The others are in a safe place. I take it off, turn it around, and look at the card envelope first though.

"[For My Beloved Daughter]"

I open it. The card has the same charm that's on the book of fairy tales (and his journal).

"[For my Daughter]"

I open the card as I blink back happy tears.

"[Merry 17th Birthday My Flower. You may not be able to see me but I'll always be in your heart. I'll always love you my Hannah. Never forget that because it will be always and forever. With all the love I have and more, your Daddy]"

The happy tears are replaced by sad ones. He knew he was going to die and he didn't tell me?

I wipe away my tears (for now) and open the gift. I still want to know what it is.

It's a series of graphic novels called Fables. I look at the back of one and instantly wish he was there to read them with me.

I may (still) have had a Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, but after I put my new books in the same place as my other ones, (and Dad's card under my pillow), I let myself cry my heart out.

Dick and Babs appear instantly.

"M-My D-Daddy k-knew he was g-going to d-die and he d-didn't t-tell me!"

Dick and Babs try their best to comfort me as I continue to cry so hard that I end up staining the spaces for their right and left (respectively) shoulders.

I've never had two shoulders to cry on before.

I'll take it as another birthday/Christmas present...  
Because it's just what I needed.

* * *

Bonus/Extended Scene

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

H gasps at the sight of her last gift.

"I-It's from my Daddy."

H...

"And there's a c-card as well. Is it O.K if I open this later? In p-private?"

She's just barely holding herself together.

Later, at my place, I let her open the gift in private (of course).

Suddenly, I hear her cry.

I appear with Babs wondering what was inside the gift.

She looks so broken.

"M-My D-Daddy k-knew he was g-going to d-die and he d-didn't t-tell me!"

I've never heard her stammer that much before. Poor H.

With Babs, I do my best to comfort her.

Just let it all out, H. I'm here. Always.

She's never cried this hard before.

Later, I notice a tear stain on the spot for my right shoulder.

Babs has one on the spot for her left shoulder.

H...  
I'm so sorry you have to deal with this kind of pain.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**The** Wedding Part 1

* * *

I wake up early (for me anyway) to go put on my maid of honor dress. It's pink and I only like that color because it has red in it. But I don't really care about that now. I'm going to my [Brother-Friend] and [Sister-Friend's] wedding today. It's the first one that I've ever been to...

Dick and Babs are getting married today. Definitely going to be a good first wedding. Alfred, Bruce, Clark, Wally, and Babs's...Daddy...are going to be there and that's just the people I actually know.

I rub my locket. Dick comes in after I blink back tears. He looks sharp. He's wearing his cop's bade on his tuxedo.

"How do I look H? You look beautiful. I didn't get to see Babs though." "Didn't anybody tell you it's bad luck for the groom, no matter how awesome he looks, to look at the bride before the wedding? My blessing is in those words." "Yes, but it's just superstition...Shouldn't you be with Babs though?" "I needed to make sure you didn't get into trouble..." "Who, me?"

He spreads his fingers across his chest. I laugh.

"Yes, you. I also needed to grab a couple things so..."

I flounce past him and grab my guitar and songbook. Feeling slightly immature, I start singing.

"Dick and Babs, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First came love,, now comes marriage..."

Dick has a horrified look on his face.

"I'm going to be old some day!" "Way to burst the balloon, Dick. Have you been taking lessons from Bruce?" "Yeah, I only learn from the best. I not as good as he is...He's right behind me, isn't he?" "No, it's Wedding Paranoia."

He rolls his eyes.

"Bruce can be way more paranoid than me." "I'll take your word for it. Now, if you excuse me, my job here is done."

I pull out a [teleport-vial.]

"This will take me somewhere you can't go...The "girl's room" at the church."

I pull out another one.

"This one's for you."

We crunch them under our feet in unison.

"Hey Babs." "Hey H. Do you feel ready to meet my D..." "Yes, I do."

She calls him in.

"Hey Babs and H."

I guess she told him about me. When he leaves the room (after a short conversation with us), I look at her. We're the only ones in the room. I wanted to talk to her in private.

"He doesn't know about..."

I point to my back.

"This right?" "No, he doesn't. Dick told me, Bruce, and Alfred that needs to be kept secret and we're good secret keepers. You look beautiful by the way." "Not as much as you..."

I conjure up a cherry blossom and put it in her hair.

"It has my blessing on it." "Well, Dick told me it is your flower...Whoa. My legs feel tingly."

I smile.

"It's so you can stand tall when you kiss Dick. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't make the healing spell permanent..." "It would arouse too many suspicions? What about the kiss?" "That I have covered. All you need to do to explain it is say that it's amazing what love can do...or something like that." "How about Dick's love is my greatest strength?" "I can tell you mean it so, yeah, that will work."

The Bridal March starts playing. I grin.

"Start your engine, Babs."

She chuckles and starts heading out. I grab my guitar (and songbook) then follow close behind.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" "Funny, Wally. Thanks again for agreeing to be my best man." "Hey, I'm one of the best men that you know. Plus I had to return the favor.*"

Clark comes in.

"And what about me?" "You didn't use your super hearing did you?" "No, Wally. I was raised better than that."

Bruce comes in.

"That's because you were raised in a stereotype."

I roll my eyes.

"Can you do me a favor and save that for after my wedding?" "Sorry Dick."

Bruce says nothing. What a surprise. Alfred comes in as the Bridal March starts playing.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this conversation..."

I smile. Classic Alfred.

"It's time to get this show on the road."

Whoa. I just used circus lingo. I don't do that to often. But, nonetheless, my grin broadens as I head out.

Mom, Dad, I'm going to make you proud. Again.

* * *

Bonus/Extended Scene

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

"Dick and Babs, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

I hide laughter. Don't grow up too quick, H.

"First came love, now comes marriage..."

I put on a look of mock horror.

"I'm going to be old someday!" "Way to burst the balloon, Dick. Have you been taking lessons from Bruce?"

Who else?

"Yeah, I only learn from the best. I'm not as good as he is..."

I half expect him to show up at that.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" "No, it's Wedding Paranoia."

I roll my eyes.

"Bruce can be way more paranoid than me." "I'll take your word for it."

You should.

* * *

*according to the DC Comics Database, Dick was the best man at Wally's wedding


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**The** Wedding Part 2

* * *

The kiss goes over well.

It's time to keep my promise.

But first...  
I hand the mike to Dick and start playing Simple Plan's So Happy Together. He grins.

"You and me and me and you..."

He points to Babs with every you in the song. After the song's over Babs and Dick sing Lillix's What I Like About You (together.) I'm playing the guitar (of course.)

It's my turn to sing. I clear my throat.

"I promised Dick that I'd sing at his wedding. I just didn't say when. But, right now, it's time to keep that promise. This song's for Dick and Babs. I had to think for a while to decide on just the right one. Finally, I decided to just put my own spin on The Bridal March. I heard it and thought it could use some guitar and, for this wedding, some new lyrics. So, without further ado, I give you guys...The Dick and Babs Rock! Or, as I call it sometimes, When My Friends Fell In Love. Yeah, I know that title's kind of corny. No offense, Clark. But, hey, that's why I gave you guys the other title."

I start playing.

"Here comes the bride  
And it's about time  
Here comes the groom  
The best guy I know in this room  
This is all a result of what happened  
When my friends fell in love

When my friends fell in love  
When my friends fell in love  
Today I celebrate the day  
When my friends fell in love

They fell hard  
And they fell fast  
I knew it was meant to last  
That's why I'm here now  
But it's also the result of what happened  
When my friends fell in love

When my friends fell in love  
When my friends fell in love  
Today I celebrate the day  
When my friends fell in love

I always knew he would  
I bet she thought she could  
When they first met  
That was the day  
When my friends fell in love"

I start a guitar solo.

"When my friends fell in love  
When my friends fell in love  
Today I celebrate the day  
When my friends fell in love

I know I'll alway celebrate the day  
When my friends fell in...love"

I smile.

"I hope you guys are happy that I kept my promise. I know I am."

The applause tells me everything I need to know. I walk off stage still smiling.

Now I believe there's a reception.

When I get there, I find the courage to meet two new people. They introduce themselves as Helena and Dinah.

And, almost instantly, I have two new friends.

* * *

Bonus/Extended Scene

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

H hands the mike to me and starts playing Simple Plan's So Happy Together. I know a cue when I see it. Grinning, I start singing.

"You and me and me and you..."

I point to Babs with every you in the song. After I sing with Babs Lillix's What I Like About You, H steps to the mike. It's her turn to sing. She clears her throat.

"I promised Dick that I'd sing at his wedding. I just didn't say when."

I smile.

"But, right now, it's time to keep that promise. This song's for Dick and Babs. I had to think for a while to decide on just the right one."

Which one did you choose...

"Finally, I decided to just put my own spin on The Bridal March. I heard it and thought it could use some guitar and, for this wedding, some new lyrics."

That's H...

"So, without further ado, I give you guys...The Dick and Babs Rock!"

When she starts playing it, my grin broadens.

Definitely recording this.

At the reception, I see her find the courage to meet Helena and Dinah.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 A Summons to (Fey) Court or Justice Is Served

* * *

Two days after the wedding, I wake up to find a piece of paper and a [teleport-vial]. My eyes widen. That doesn't happen every day.

"Dick, you and I have been summoned to Fey Court for Ruber's trail." "I didn't know you had an official court. But I'm guessing they chose me as a witness because I'm an honorary Fey friend?" "Yeah, that's why." My voice softens. "I'm going to need you there anyway..." "I kind of thought you would. Just let me write a quick note for Babs first. She'll be spending the day with Helena and Dinah, but I figure that it couldn't hurt."

He tells me that he wrote he had to run an errand. I nod and then crunch the [teleport-vial] under my foot.

Soon, we arrive at Fey court. I don't think I'm going to like telling Dick (and everyone else) what Ruber the [Wing-Defiler] did to me...But I know I have to.

The judge looks at us. "Court is in session! For the benefit of our visitor, Dick Grayson, this trail will be spoken in English. Congratulations on your marriage by the way Dick."

He smiles. "Thanks. Oh, and I know a few Ancient Fey words. H taught me a couple."

The judge looks at him. "Very impressive. State them for the records." "[Brother-Friend]. That's H's word for me. [Mother-Nurse], [child], [rage-strength], [wing-secret], and [Dick? What happened?] The last six are ones I figured out." "Impressive. I'd say you're well deserving of your title as honorary Fey friend. You can go to the stand now. Here you have no choice but to tell the truth but, no worries, your secrets will still be safe. We don't know them anyway."

Dick walks over to the stand.

"State what you saw Ruber do."

Ruber snarls. "My name is..."

Dick glares at Ruber. "It's not your turn to talk. You don't deserve to. Especially since I saw you knock unconscious and kidnap my friend." "That's more of a charge than you know Dick. Kidnapping the daughter of a Fey friend is a serious crime." Yeah, one of 3 that I know Ruber did. "Is that all?" "All I witnessed anyway. I'm reasonably sure that he's committed other crimes." "Very well. Hannah, take Dick's place at the stand to tell what Ruber did."

On my way there, Dick whispers to me in a voice only I can hear. "You can do this. I believe in you."

I arrive at the stand and clear my throat. "As Dick my [Brother-Friend] told you, Ruber knocked me unconscious and kidnapped me. But what he doesn't know is that I was knocked unconscious with Dark Fey magic. When I came to, Ruber told me he cut off my wings and..." My voice gets a little angrier with each word. "Convinced Luthor to kill my Daddy!" Gasps from everyone in the Fey Court (except me, the judge and Ruber) occur in unison.

The judge looks at Ruber. "The penalty for these 3 serious crimes is death. Court is adjourned!"

I count to 100 to calm myself down. It's a tip from Dick. By the time I get to 55, I'm fine. I don't want to witness another death (even though it's the one really responsible for my Daddy's), so I make a [teleport-vial] that will Dick and I back to his house. Then I crunch it under my foot.

Even though I thought Ruber's death would help ease the pain of my Dad's, it didn't do anything.

* * *

Bonus/Extended Scene

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I look at H. She's at the stand. "As Dick my [Brother-Friend] told you, Ruber knocked me unconscious and kidnapped me. But what he doesn't know is that I was knocked unconscious with Dark Fey magic. When I came to, Ruber told me that he cut off my wings..."

He did that and what? My hands clench into fists.

I hear her voice get a little angrier with each word. "Convinced Luthor to kill my Daddy!"

I gasp in horror and anger. He's the one responsible for H's pain? For her tears? H...You have every right to be pissed. I know how much he meant to you.

Later, we're at my place. "You O.K?" "I think so." Her voice softens. "Even though I thought Ruber's death would ease the pain of my Dad's...It didn't do anything. I don't feel any different."

Were you expecting to? Is that what you hoped? H...

"That's why I'm here." "To help me feel different?" "No. To help you feel better." She smiles. "Well, it's working." Good.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

New Year's Resolutions and a (Long Awaited) Fly

* * *

I'm at Wayne Manor for New Year's Eve. I have a smile on my face.

My wings have grown back. But I'm waiting until we finish our New Year's resolutions to go flying.

After all, mine was to work on my patience. Dick smiles.

"How long do you expect that to last?" "Be patient and maybe I'll tell you."

Babs smiles.

"I resolve to be the best pair of wings I can for my Flying Grayson."

Dick grins.

"I like that one. I resolve to, if necessary, have Babs keep me grounded."

I smile.

"You always were a bit of a trouble maker, Dick." "Very funny H. I'm referring to the other meaning and you know it."

Bruce clears his throat.

"I like myself the way I am just fine. But I managed to think of something anyway. I resolve to..."

I grin.

"Not have Dick's hair go gray before it's time?" "That's a frightening image H."

Babs smiles.

"I'll still love you when you have gray hair Dick."

My grin broadens.

"That's so sweet I think Bruce is going to get his first cavity."

Babs smiles.

"Nice to know I'm responsible for that long delayed rite of passage."

Dick and I crack up. I may not have any cavities either, but that's still funny.

Bruce glares at us.

"As I was saying, I resolve to do my best to make this year better than the last."

It's after midnight already. That means my fly will be the first of the New Year. I grin.

"Alfred's the one who doesn't need to make up any resolutions." "I came up with one anyway, Miss Hannah. Though I do appreciate your compliment. I resolve to be an even better Bat-butler."

I gasp.

"You mean to tell me there's more than one?"

Dick and Babs crack up.

After the laughter dies down, he head outside. It's dark enough that I won't need to fly invisibly.

I eagerly untuck my wings.

"They're even more beautiful than I imagined H." "Thanks Babs." "I completely agree Miss Hannah." "Thank you Alfred." "It's good to see them again H." "Thanks Dick. I agree with you."

Bruce's look of shock and awe says as much as any compliment. I thank him too.

Then, grinning, I launch myself into the air.

I do my best fly yet for my friends with no doubt in my mind of one thing.

This year is going to be so much better than the last...  
I can feel it.

And it feels so great.

* * *

Bonus Scene

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I notice that H is doing a lot of aerobatics.

I know she loves doing them...  
And I don't blame her.

Later, back at my place, she asks if she can talk to me in private for a while. Babs and I both nod.

When we're alone in the room, she looks at me.

"I bet you were wondering about my aerobatics. I saw the look in your eyes."

I admit that she's right and she smiles.

"I don't know you'll take this...but I do them in memory of your parents."

My eyes widen.

"H...I...I don't know what to say."

But I'm sure they'd love that.

"Nobody said that you had to know what to say. I just don't do quadruple somersaults."

She grins.

"That's your move and I don't want to be accused of copyright infringement."

She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't really want to have to go to court again."

I chuckle.

"You can use it. And...Thanks for telling me that." "Not a problem. Consider it a token of thanks...No, of gratitude from one flier to another."

I can't help but smile.

"Happy New Year H." "Happy New Year Dick. I bet it will be a great one for us fliers and everyone else. Now, get some sleep Mr. Adult. It's been a long night."

I can't help but laugh as I head off.

It is going to be a great New Year. I can feel it.


End file.
